1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling information processing system, including, for example, a plurality of portable information processing apparatuses capable of wireless communication with each other.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system has been known that automatically executes communication when information processing apparatuses come close to each other. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-28103 discloses a system in which exchange conditions are verified by game devices communicating with each other, and when the exchange conditions are met, game data designated for exchange are exchanged between the game devices.
In the system described above, by the exchanging process, the game data designated for exchange can be exchanged only when a game application program (hereinafter also simply referred to as an application or an app) is executed by the portable devices with each other. Such exchange has been impossible between game devices playing different game applications.